


Cats get the cream

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, aussie rules, footy - Fandom, geelong football club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Luke Dahlhaus and Gryan Miers enjoy the privilege of being in an AFL Grand Final.
Kudos: 1





	Cats get the cream

It was the middle of Grand Final week, the best week in the sporting calendar. Luke Dahlhaus had an extra spring in his step as he headed down to breakfast with his 2011-lookalike Gryan Miers and told him all about Grand Final week.

"The parade was so exciting," Luke said, as they met up outside Gryan's door. "Fans lined the streets, we'd never seen a crowd that big!"

"Will it happen this year?" Gryan asked, tentatively.

"Oh I don't know," Luke said, damping his excitement. Then he brightened. "The training sessions were HUGE. It was like everyone in Footscray, heck maybe everyone in Melbourne, had come out to see us train!!! Whitten Oval was packed."

"Cool!" Gryan said, catching on to his mentor's excitement. 

They got inside the elevator and Luke kept gushing about 2016. "Bob Murphy was so good, kept us all level-headed and focused on the game," he said, getting slightly emotional thinking of Bob, "But he also said to embrace it and enjoy the week, i mean you never know, you could never get to experience it again."

"I hope we do," Gryan said, earnestly, "I want to see Kardinia Park packed out for our trainings."

"Me too," Luke said, wistfully. "But don't worry about it. It's still an amazing opportunity and we're lucky that Geelong fans aren't just confined to Geelong."

"Yeah," Gryan agreed, thinking of the support they'd had for the past few weeks of finals.  
They arrived in the cafeteria and headed for the buffet. There was full trays of pancakes, sausages, eggs, bread, and every other food Luke could think of - some foods he didn't even know existed.

"Wow, are they giving us extra food because it's grand final week?" Luke wondered, loading up his plate with every item.

"Maybe they want us to load up with carbs and protein," Gryan suggested, copying Luke with the portions of each food. Their plates looked identical, as they did every other morning in the hubs.

Luke and Gryan sat down to eat, Luke still gushing about his favourite parts of Grand Final week, and Gryan listening attentively, eyes lit up.

Once they had finished eating, Luke and Gryan headed out to the training track with the other boys. They were greeted with the usual: GPS trackers, footballs, cones, hurdle things, and tubs of gatorade. And another tub, set slightly apart from the rest, labelled with baby oil and filled to the brim.

"Are we using footballs dunked in baby oil?" Luke asked, hopefully. Maybe it'll help with the dew factor on Saturday night. He was never good at playing night games, because they never played in prime time at the bulldogs.

"Nah, that's the oil we rub on the Tomahawk," a trainer said, shrugging, "You seen him?"

Luke blinked and then looked around. "Oh no, I haven't," Luke said, and Gryan shook his head, equally astounded as to the disappearance of their coleman medallist.

As Luke kicked the ball to Gryan in their warm up, it suddenly dawned on Luke why there was so much food at the buffet this morning. Tomahawk hadn't been there to have his usual breakfast fit for a giant.


End file.
